User blog:Kirby fazbear/Recording:1
Note:This has my own story elements in here! It's the fnatl story but with my own twist and turns. Tape recorder:Recording 1. Augst 12 1983. CEO:How is thhe desin comming along Dean? Dean:It's turnnig out great sir! Here have a look at it! CEO:Um...Are you sure about this desin? It has srap teeth and- Dean:Trust me it's safe! CEO:Alright. Have you made it's voice box? Dean:Yep! Here you can have a sneak peek at it! *Brings out remote*. *Presses on button*. The origanl:Hello kids it's your pal Dipsy and welcome to Tubbyland entirtainmint! CEO:Sounds pretty good! You're sure that even though it has sharp teeth it's safe for children? Dean:Im sure! You know what. Why don't you bring you're dauter here tomorow and if she like's Then will use it! CEO:Ok. *static*. CEO:Alright susie this is where daddy works! Susie:This is where you make robots? CEO:Yep and we have one that we want to show you! Susie:Where is it! CEO:He's in the Main Area! *Static for ten seconds*. Susie:Is that him? CEO:Yep and we brougt you here to see how he reacts to kid's! *Susie hugs the CEO*. Susie:He has sharp teeth! Well he bite me? CEO:No he just wants to play with you! *Dean walks in the room*. Dean:Oh hay boss! Dean:Hay you must be Susie! *Dean reachis out his hand*. Dean:Nice to met ya kid! *Susie hides behind the CEO*. CEO:She's a little shy Dean. Why don't you show her the tubbybot! Dean:Sure thing boss! *Pulls out remote. Presses on button*. The origanl: Hello kids your pal dispy and welcome to tubbyland entortainmint! *Susie starts comming out from behinfd the CEO's back.* The origanl:I hope your all glad to be here! I know I am! Susie:"Giggle". He's funny! The origanl:Hey! would you like to meet my friend's Po,Laa Laa and Tinky Winky?! I bet you would! CEO:See Susie I told you he just want to play with you! The origanl:Or would you like to have some of our tubby custard or tubby toast!? *Susie smiles at The origanl*. The origanl:Or would you rather have a sample of DEATHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. *The Origanl's eyes turn pich black*. *All three of them look at the origanl shock*. The origanl:No OnE sUrViveS iN tHiS pLaCe! WhAt WaS oNcE a PlAcE oF jOy Is NoW sHeD wItH tHe BlOoD oF tHe InAcEnS. CEO:DEAN TURN IT OFF! Dean:IM TRYING TWO! HE WON"T TURN OFF! The origanl:NoW i AcT aS a GuArDiNg. AnD iF yOu ArE pUrE gOoD hEaRtEd ThEn YoU hAvE nOtHiNg To FeAr. *Tears start pouring down Susie's face.* Susie:Daddy im scarrd! The origanl:BuT... iF yOu ArE eViL tWiStEd ThEn We WiLl StUfF yOu InTo ThE dEaTh MaChInE yOu CaLl ThE tUbBy ToAsTeR! ThIs Is YoU'rE oNe AnD oNlY wOrNiNg! *The Origanl's puples returnd*. The origanl:For comming here and have a wonderful day! Susie:Daddy I want to go home! *No one notice but the Origanl turn'd his head to Susie*. *Out of knowwhere The origanl lug at Susie and pick her up*. Susie:AHHHH! DADDY HELP ME! CEO:SUSIE! The Origanl:DoN't HeLp HeR dYlAn! *The Origanl look back at susie*. *His eye's started glowing red*. The Origanl:PrEpArE tO dIe! *The Origanl open his mouth all the way*. *He started lowering Susie to his mouth*. *Susie started squrming to break free from the Orgianl's grip*. *Susie's head was almost in The origanls mouth*. CEO:DEAN GIVE THE REMOTE! DEAN:WHAT WHY?! CEO:JUST GIVE IT TO ME! *Dean gives the remote to the CEO*. *The CEO rases the remote and trows it on the ground causeing it to break*. *Susie's head was in the organl's mouth now and he was about to close it but his eye's turnd black and he fell to his knes and let go of Susie droping her on the floor*. Susie:DADDY! *Susie runs towards the CEO*. CEO:SUSIE! *Susie and the CEO hug ecother*. CEO:DEAN GET RID OF THAT THING! Dean:RIGHT AWAY SIR! IM VERY SORRY! I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME! CEO:FORGIVE YOU!? THAT THING ALMOST KILLED MY KID! Dean:I KNOW BUT TRUST ME WHEN I MAKE THE NEW MODELS THE'LL HAVE NORMAL TEETH! CEO:GOOD! AND IF ANYTHING LIKE THIS EVER HAPPENS AGAIN YOU'LL BE FIERD! Dean:YES SIR I UNDERSTAND I PROMES IT WON"T HAPPEN AGAIN! Tape recorder:End of recording. Category:Blog posts